Mistakes
by septemberbeauty13
Summary: 'Say it, Buchanan! You LOVE her.' He internally scorned himself. Matthew reflects on his mistake at Destiny's wedding to another man. Sad Mestiny!


**A/N: Hey guys! I wrote this because Matthew's has been pissing me off and this is what's gonna happen if he doesn't get his stuff together. The song is Today by Gary Allan:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OLTL or the song by Gary Allan.**

**Today**

The Buchanan mansion had never looked better, with the white roses surrounding the altar, a white carpet rolled down the aisle that separated two groups of around forty people. Aunt Vicky had done a beautiful job decorating everything. Friends and family gathered in witness of the event, with the Evans on one side, the groom's family on the other and the Buchanan's in the back. Nate, Starr, James, Jack, and Shane—his friends were all smiles as they sat together. Even Bo and Nora were in attendance, holding his son. It made him sick.

And then there she was. The girl who held his heart, the mother of his son, his Destiny. And she was marrying Darren.

_Today, he told her that he loved her. Put a ring around her finger and promised her forever, together._

Matthew watched at the end of the aisle, behind the guests. Destiny had only looked this happy once before and that was after Drew had been born. Darren slipped the ring on her finger and he saw tears falling down Destiny's cheek.

_Today, she smiled for all the pictures and he was right there with her, making all the memories, without me. And it hurts to say this out loud but looks like she's really gone now._

This was hishouse for crying out loud! And these were his family and friends celebrating the woman he loves's marriage to another man! Though he shouldn't blame them, Destiny had captured their hearts just as she had Matthew's. Destiny and Darren stared into each other's eyes as they posed for pictures, they laughed along with their guests as they smeared the wedding cake into the other's face.

_Today is the happiest day of her life. I should be happy for her today. So tell me why are these tears in my eyes? I know I should be happy for her. But I've lost everything, I've lost I ever wanted, today._

Drew escaped Nora's arms and started angrily running towards Destiny. "That's my boy!" Matthew whispered. When the toddler reached her, he was swept into her arms. "My baby…" she whispered, kissing his cheek. He reached out his arms towards Darren and demanded in his Buchanan way that he hold him. "Daddy Darren!" Drew laughed, hugging Darren around his neck. Matthew felt as if he had been shot in the heart.

_Today, I thought about the moment I could've said I loved her and promised her forever, together. Today, today it really hit me that she don't really miss me. She's found a new beginning and I'm wishing I had one more chance, God knows it's too late for that._

* * *

><p>"I….I….I…" Matthew wanted to tell her he loved her, but couldn't willfully do it.<p>

"Matthew, if you don't want to be with me then fine. But Drew is your son! He deserves for you to be present in his life!" Destiny yelled in the living room of the mansion.

"Des, it's not that. I do…" he paused; the words just wouldn't come out. '_Say __it, __Buchanan! __You __LOVE __her.__' __He __internally __scorned __himself._"…want to be in Drew's life. I just need time."

Destiny was fuming mad. She stared at the man she once had loved as a teenager; he was nowhere to be found.

"You know what, Matthew Buchanan? Take all the time in the damn world. I won't be holding my breath! But don't disappoint your son." Drew started stirring in her arms, she grabbed the diaper bag and started to leave.

"Wait!" he ran after her. She paused at the door and looked at him. The words wouldn't leave his mouth, instead he just stared into her eyes.

"Look Matthew, people change. We were two stupid kids when we made Drew and I guess I've been living in some Taylor Swift song thinking we were soul mates or something. I can see now that nothing's the same. Just don't….let Drew down, that's all I'm asking." Destiny whispered, a tear escaping her eye.

Matthew should've screamed at the top of his lungs that she was wrong. He did love her, they were soul mates! But his lips wouldn't budge. She took a deep breath and turned her back to leave.

* * *

><p>Matthew had seen so many people demolish the meaning of love that he stopped believing in it a long time ago. But he realized what love was now, every time he looked into his son's eyes. It was something he couldn't describe. He'd only felt it once before, when he looked into Destiny's eyes. He'd regret that day he should've told her he loved her for the rest of his life.<p>

Drew found him in the crowd and ran towards him. "Daddddyyyy!" he screamed as Matthew picked him up.

"Son." Matthew stated, kissing his head. Destiny watched the scene unfold and caught Matthew's eye in confusion. But she couldn't help but smile at the two males who would always hold her heart.

**A/N: Review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
